Portal Troubles
by Openminded15
Summary: Jack has made modifications to the host portal and it now leads to the Seireitei. With Hollows crawling through the portal and ghosts from Danny's world finding their way to the Seireitei, Ichigo needs to team up with Danny to get rid of all the threats and close the portal.
1. The Portal

Welcome back for another story! This is a Bleach and Danny Phantom crossover fan fiction story that I am teaming up with Scrletfyre to write. We do not own anything associated with the Bleach or Danny Phantom series and/or its characters. Please leave your comments and reviews telling us what you think. Thank you!

Key guide: "regular speech", 'thinking', *mental speech*, _italics- ghosts/zanpakuto/spirits speaking_ , **bold- hollows speaking,** CAPS- attacks, (author notes/translations)

Chapter one: the portal

It was an average day for Danny Fenton and his friends, Sam Manson and Tucker Folley. They went to school, occasionally dodged the school's bully, and then fought against the ghosts that invade their world. But for some reason today however seemed to a surplus amount of ghosts running around town. Jack Fenton, Danny's father must be messing around with the Fenton Portal, the doorway between the ghost zone and the human world... Yet again.

As Danny walked into his home and his father burst into the living room covered in dirt and oil on his usual orange jumpsuit.  
"Danny! Welcome home son! How was school?" he asked. Jack didn't give Danny time to respond before grabbing his hand and pulling him downstairs into the basement. Downstairs, the ghost portal was wide open as there was a giant panel off to its side. Nuts and bolts were scattered around the portal along with a wrench stuck to one of the screws in the panel. Jack went over to the panel, ripped the wrench out and slammed it shut. "Danny! I want you to take a look at my new invention! I call it the Parallel Paranormal Panel." Jack exclaimed as he forced the teen to sit down in a chair. "I theorized that there are parallel universes. Where there are other universes, there have to be other ghosts!"

Jack flipped a switch on the panel and the ghost zone began to change from a green, gooey color, to a bright blue color. Danny and his father watched the blue portal energy flow in a circle in amazement. Jack cheered as it took him a week to get it up and working. Danny only sighed. He just barely has control over the ghosts coming through from his world. He couldn't imagine all of the ones coming from who knows how many other universes.  
"Now if you excuse me, I have to go let your mother know about this so we can celebrate and prepare for the first ghost we are going to nab in a different universe." Jack soon ran up the stairs, shouting for Maddie, Danny's mother. Danny was now alone downstairs and free to investigate the panel on his own. There wasn't much on the panel, just a button switch to turn the system on and off, along with a keypad. The keypad has coordinates already put in, and by the looks of it, to go to a different world, he would just need to input a different code. He's decided to wait until later to further investigate. He would invite Sam and Tucker over as well to help with the investigation. Since it's the weekend, they can spend the night, as long as its okay with their folks.

Throughout the day, Jack had Maddie and Jazz come downstairs and witness the new invention, and Danny cringed every time. He knew that a ghost or two always slipped out of the portal before this invention as he knew that they were mostly easy to take out. Now however with this new portal, he couldn't tell how many or just how strong each ghost that slipped out was going to be. Danny knew that this new device his father had created was going to be nothing but trouble for him because he was Amity Park's protector, Danny Phantom.

Meanwhile in another world, an orange-haired boy name Ichigo Kurosaki was called to a special meeting in the Soul Society. It was a meeting between all of the thirteen court guard squad captains. Being the substitute soul reaper that has saved the Soul Society countless of times, Ichigo knows this must be important. As he walked in, all of the captains had already taken their seats and were patiently waiting for the meeting to begin. He took a seat next to the captain of squad eight Shunsui Kyoraku.

The head captain Yamamoto called the attention to start the meeting.  
"There has been a great disturbance in the Soul Society, for a few days now. I had sent some Shinigami out to investigate the source as they had finally come back with some clues. It seems as though there is a portal of some sort that keeps opening randomly. The shinigami put on the case have concluded that it transports them to what seems like a science lab in the human world." Yamamoto said. Quiet whispers arose from the other captains. The head captain allowed them to speak amongst each other before silencing them all. "I have decided the because he is more familiar with the human world and he does not need a gigai to bring with him, substitute shinigami Ichigo Kurosaki will go investigate the place the portal transports him." stated Yamamoto.

This caused Ichigo to sigh softly to himself. He knew that he couldn't refuse a direct order from the head captain even if he was only just a substitute.  
 ***Come know King. Who knows it maybe fun!*** spoke the voice of Ichigo's inner hollow that Ichigo had named Shirosaki Ogichi or Shiro for short.  
*Do you realize everytime shit like this happens it is always left up to me to fix it. It's frankly getting tiresome.* Ichigo told his hollow. "Old man is it alright if I go home first to prepare? I have no idea of the things I am going to run into." Ichigo asked.  
"Of course. We have already sent Urahara ahead of you as he has set up shop there as it will be your place of residence until this problem can be resolved." Yamamoto stated as Ichigo bowed his head leaving the Seireitei.  
'Why can't I shake off this feeling that this portal is going to be nothing but trouble?' Ichigo thought to himself as he headed back home to inform his father about the mission he was called to perform. 'Yuzu isn't going to like this as I suppose that I have to lie to her where I am going.'

First thing Ichigo did once he returned to the real world was to go to Kisuke's shop. He knew that Tessai had to be there keeping the shop open for the shinigami that was going to patrol Karakura Town while Ichigo was going to complete this mission. He had to find out first where he was going and what his cover story was going to be.  
'No doubt the old man has been alerted to what's going on not only by the Seireitei but also Kisuke.' Ichgio thought to himself. He approached the shop to see both Jinta and Ururu cleaning up. Well more Ururu than Jinta as he was swinging his broom around like it was a baseball bat. "Watch it kid. You could seriously hurt someone." Ichigo growled as he grabbed the broom before it could collide with Ururu.  
"Hello Mr. Kurosaki, the boss isn't here." Ururu stated with a polite bow.  
"I know that Ururu. I am to meet up with him for this new mission. Is Tessai here?"  
"Of course he's in. Would you like some tea while your here?" Ururu asked.  
"I am not planning to stay that long. But thank you." Ichigo replied as he went into the shop.

"I will be right there." Tessai called out as the huge man stepped out of the back. "Oh its you."  
"Hey... You wouldn't happen to have a way to get a hold of Kisuke would you?" Ichigo asked.  
"He had a feeling that you would come." Tessai stated as he reached into his pockets to pull out a phone number.  
"Thanks." Ichigo replied as he used the shops phone to call Kisuke. The phone rang several times before Kisuke picked up.  
"Urahara's Shop." he answered in English.  
"Hat n' clogs its Ichigo." stated in Japanese.  
"Ichigo... I am glad that you called. Quick question, how is your English?" Kisuke replied switching languages.  
"Pretty decent. Why?"  
"Well the place you are coming to is in America. It is a place called Amity Park. I have arranged for your cover to be that you are a foreign exchange student." replied Kisuke.  
'Great.' Ichigo thought to himself. "Thanks for the information Kisuke. I will see you shortly. I am going to grab a few things from home before I travel there."  
"I have taken care of all your needs Ichigo. All you need is Kon."  
"That and I have to tell my family. No doubt old goat face knows the truth but, I had to tell Karin and Yuzu something."  
"Understandable. I will be waiting." Kisuke replied before he hung up the phone.  
 ***This is going to be a very interesting mission don't you agree King?*** asked Shiro in the back of his mind.


	2. The Other World

Welcome back to another story! This is a Bleach and Danny Phantom crossover fan fiction story that I am teaming up with Openminded15 (from ) to write. We do not own anything associated with the Bleach or Danny Phantom series and/or its characters. Please leave your comments and reviews telling us what you think. Thank you!

Key guide: "regular speech", 'thinking', *mental speech*, _italics- ghosts/zanpakuto/spirits speaking_ , **bold- hollows speaking,** CAPS- attacks, (author notes/translations)

Chapter Two: The Other World

Sam and Tucker came over later that night and snuck down into the basement. Danny's parents don't like him down there at night, especially with the new invention. Jack made that very clear. However Danny ignored their orders as he needs to find out the dangers that could possibly be behind this new dimension. Danny switched into his ghost form and was given a pair of Fenton phones to put into his ear to communicate with Sam and Tucker in their world.  
"Are you sure you wanna go in there alone? We could go in there with you using the Specter Speeder." Sam offered.  
 _"No thanks. Who knows what's on the other side of that portal. Plus, it would be easier for me to sneak around without a giant hover craft behind me."_ Danny replied. Danny flipped the switch on the panel and watched as the ghost portal shined a bright blue. He put his hand up to the swirling energy, and felt the cooling ectoplasm surrounded his hand like dipping it in water. He was reluctant to go in, in fear of not knowing what's on the other side. He didn't want to seem like he was weak, and forced the rest of his body inside.

On the other side, was a bright land. There was no grass, instead it was a dirt paved ground. Over in the distance, there was what looked like a giant, white castle blocked off by high, white gates. Danny flew up high, soaring above the gates and easily entered the kingdom.  
"Danny, are you in the other world? Are you okay?" Sam asked through the Fenton phones.  
 _"Yeah and it's kinda weird here. There a huge white kingdom here and I see all these people wearing the same clothes."_ He answers observing what he can from up high _. "I'm going to see if I can get a closer look throughout the place before I head back."_  
"Hurry up, I'm getting tired," Tucker added. Danny chose to ignore that and continue on with his investigation. Getting closer using his power of invisibility, he had noticed that everyone also carried around swords with them. Other than those small details it seemed almost like his world. He over heard some of them in a conversation. They sounded like they were boasting about their "squads." He wanted to check out the giant tower in the middle of the kingdom and see what lies inside of it. He flew up high and made his way for it.

Meanwhile, Ichigo had just gotten to the Soul Society. He left momentarily to go home and get Kon for his up coming adventure and to tell his family he might not be home in time for dinner. He noticed the portal had already been open when he came in through the Senkaimon and decided to take the opportunity. He felt the portal submerse him in the odd goo that felt like water as he stepped through.  
On the other side, it looked like he stepped into some sort of science lab. Test tubes and various types of metal building material lies scattered about counters on the sides of the lab. He almost jumped out of his skin when he noticed the two people sitting over by one of the cleaner counters. One with a red hat was face down on the counter, snoring loudly. The other had short black hair and she had headphones with music playing loudly in her ears while she was reading a magazine. He decided not to bother them and to sneak by them quietly. He didn't want to be widely noticed in this world if he could help it. Not that anyone could see him while he was in soul form but Ichigo wanted to be careful just in case.

Going up the stairs, he had to be careful, as all of the lights were off and he didn't want to make any noise and wake up anyone else in the house. He was almost to the door, when Kon burst out from underneath Ichigo's shinigami uniform, yelling like he always does.  
"Hey! Were you trying to suffocate me or something?! Do you know how hot it gets in your uniform? Not to mention that you should shower once in a while. And..." Ichigo grabbed ahold of the stuffed lion's face and squeezed hard, preventing him from uttering anything more than soft mutters.  
"Shut up, will you? We're trying to investigate this world without being noticed." Ichigo whispered as he shoved Kon back into his uniform. Kon eventually crawled out and sat silently on his shoulder. Ichigo paused before going outside, to make sure no one had woken up because of Kon's obnoxious outburst. It didn't seem like anyone had noticed. Ichigo slipped outside undetected and began to search the city. It looked like an average, human town, much like his back home. The portal must have just opened up somewhere on the some other part of the world. There's no harm in it right now.  
'I should still return to the Seireitei though and report what I've found. Maybe they see it as another threat.' Ichigo thought. As Ichigo turned to head back towards the portal he could hear a familiar ghostly wail.  
 ***King... I think that the portal is going to cause nothing but trouble for this world.*** Shiro stated as the young substitute could sense them clearly. Hollows!  
'Great... Just great!' Ichigo thought to himself as he took off to fight the hollows.

Meanwhile back in the Seireitei, Danny had made it through the white palace without being noticed. He could see an old man sitting upon what looked to be some sort of throne. Even though he wasn't regal looking, he had this commanding presence to him.  
"Head Captain... We have a problem!" someone yelled out as they entered the room going down onto one knee almost immediately.  
"Report!" commanded the old man.  
"Hollows are emerging through the portal as they are attacking both worlds." stated the young man.  
"Summon every available shinigami. We must stop them from destroying the Seireitei. And from them claiming souls on the other side of portal."  
"Yes Head Captain Yamamoto!" replied the young man before rising to do as commanded. Danny despite the language difference was able to overhear everything as it seemed that the Fenton phones could also translate whatever language they spoke here.

 _'Hollows... Shinigami... Seireitei...'_ Danny repeated the words in the back of his head. _'This place that I am in must be known as the Seireitei. Shinigami must be the beings that live here. And hollows much like dad's prediction must be the ghosts they fight.'_ Danny thought to himself as he let out a long yawn. It was getting rather late as he had school to attend to. _'Guess I will have to do some more investigation tomorrow. Perhaps I should look up those words to find the meaning to them.'_ Danny thought to himself as he flew out of the Seireitei and back home. Danny figured he could worry more about it later.


	3. The Exchange Student

Welcome back to another story! This is a Bleach and Danny Phantom crossover fan fiction story that I am teaming up with Openminded15 (from ) to write. We do not own anything associated with the Bleach or Danny Phantom series and/or its characters. Please leave your comments and reviews telling us what you think. Thank you!

Key guide: "regular speech", 'thinking', *mental speech*, _italics- ghosts/zanpakuto/spirits speaking_ , **bold- hollows speaking,** CAPS- attacks, (author notes/translations)

Chapter three: the exchange student

The following day, Danny told Sam and Tucker all about the other world and the strange words he heard. Tucker pulled out his PDA looking up the words that Danny told him.  
"According to this Shinigami is the Japanese term for death god or soul reaper. Hollows, are ghosts or spirits who lost their core and consume others with high spiritual powers in order to quell their hunger. Hollows are ghosts with a huge hole in their chest and white masks that cover their face. Unfortunately I can't find the meaning of Seireitei." stated Tucker.  
"Sounds to me like those Shinigami are the good guys as they battle hollows much like you do Danny." added Sam.  
"Yeah... I guess that is why they need those swords they carry. But if they are causing problems in that world and the more dad keeps that portal open, I fear that they will come to this world as well. I don't know if I will be able to fight them." Danny stated with a soft sigh.  
"Come on Danny! Your abilities have only grown stronger since the world was in danger. The ghosts here besides possibly Vlad and Pariah Dark are the only ones who are worth fighting. The others are just to weak to fight." Tucker exclaimed.  
"If I didn't know any better Tucker, I would think that you are the one who is more hyped up about my powers than I am." Danny stated.  
"Hey at least your parents aren't trying to hunt you down. You are the hero of Amity Park, not that anyone knows that Danny Phantom and Danny Fenton are the same person." stated Sam.  
"Yeah... there is that. I haven't seen Clockwork since he had fixed it so no one knows that I am Phantom. I haven't even been in the Ghost Zone in a long time." Danny stated as the three of them had made it to Casper High School. The three friends went to their lockers as Danny tried his best to avoid being Dash's personal punching bag. He never understood how the jock could hate his very existence but worship the ground that Phantom walked on. Danny just sighed to himself as he carried on with his normal routine.

Meanwhile, Ichigo had returned to the Seireitei and informed the head captain about what he learned.  
"While I was there I ran into several hollows. There was a name on the building that the portal was housed in called Fenton Works. I think they maybe some kind of scientists." stated Ichigo.  
"Well if their work is crappy at best. Perhaps you should send me instead head captain. I will make quite certain that these so called scientist don't tamper with the law of physics." stated Mayuri.  
"No!" bellowed Yamamoto. "Knowing you Captain Kurotsutchi you would get carried away and take their research and turn it into your own twisted works. This is why I am sending substitute Kurosaki. He is the least bound to go and stir up trouble. Besides his knowledge of the human world is the best to dealing with this crisis." commanded Yamamoto as it caused Mayuri to step back where the other squad captains stood. "Substitute Kurosaki, have you told your father about the mission that I am sending you on?" asked Yamamoto.  
"Yeah... As I am ready to go meet up with Kisuke." answered Ichigo as he ran his hands through his orange locks. Yamamoto said nothing more as he smashed his cane down onto the ground ending the meeting. Ichigo had to go back home to reenter his gigai before making his way to Kisuke's shop. Kisuke had set up a special senakimon that would transport Ichigo from Karakura to where Kisuke was at.  
 ***Come on King... This is going to be fun. Who knows you may save another world yet again!*** Shiro stated in the back of the teens mind.  
*Why am I not surprised that you would feel this way? I guess it can't be helped as I am kind of living up to my name sake.* Ichigo replied.  
 ***Yeah... Strawberry!*** Shiro laughed.  
*Shiro... Don't ever call me that again!* growled Ichigo as he set out on his new journey. 'I don't like the feeling of this. Why do I feel that this portal is going to be more trouble than its worth?' Ichigo thought to himself.

The bell rang for Danny's first period. He watched as all the students flooded in and took their seats, some still rough housing in the back. His teacher, Mr. Lancer walks in, and quickly hushes the students. Following him was a boy Danny had never seen before. He was tall and muscular, and had orange, spiked hair. His expression stayed very stone-like, not changing much.  
"Now class, this is a new exchange student from Japan," Mr. Lancer introduced. He looked down at the name written in his attendance sheet, and made a confused face. "I'll let you take it from here."  
The boy nodded to the teacher and faced the class. "My name is Ichigo Kurosaki. It's nice to meet you all," he greeted. A few snickers came from some of the jocks in the back of the room, but Ichigo seemed to just ignore it. Mr. Lancer pointed him to his assigned seat. He thanked him and sat behind Danny.

'So far so good,' Ichigo thought to himself as class ended for lunch. He was assigned a locker not too far down from the men's restroom early in the morning. He turned the dial and entered the combination to open it. Once it was opened, he was able to put one book away before it was slammed in his face. He turned to see a blonde haired boy with a Letterman's jacket on. He was about the same height as Ichigo.  
"So you're that new student everyone's been talking about? Welcome to Casper High, carrot-top!" He greeted, grabbing Ichigo in a head-lock and rubbing the top of his head with his knuckles.  
Ichigo pushed him away, the boy only laughed and gave his friends around him a high-five and began to walk away.  
"My name is Ichigo Kurosaki. _Not_ Carrot-top." Ichigo growled.  
The boy stopped, and turned back towards Ichigo. He grit his teeth as he turned back to face Ichigo. "What was that? Did you just back talk me?" He grabbed a fist full of Ichigo's shirt, and slammed him into the lockers behind him. "Listen, Strawberry. You'll regret messing with Dash Baxter. I'll let you off with a warning now, but next time you think you want to mouth off to me, expect a beating!" Dash growled.  
Ichigo wanted to punch him right then and there, and it took every ounce of strength to restrain himself. He wouldn't want to blow his cover on his first day of being on the other side of the portal without gathering any evidence. He nodded slowly at Dash, and was let go.  
* **You should have let him have it, King!** * Shiro said.  
*Not yet. I'll teach him a lesson later, but right now I need to find a way back into that house without having to sneak in,* Ichigo said.  
His pocket began to vibrate, taking out a small flip phone. He opened it up, and saw two red dots on the screen. Hollows were somewhere around here. Ichigo threw back a large gulp.

'The hollows have figured out where the portal is on the other side." Ichigo thought.


	4. The ghost boy and the shinigami

Welcome back to another story! This is a Bleach and Danny Phantom crossover fan fiction story that I am teaming up with Openminded15 (from ) to write. We do not own anything associated with the Bleach or Danny Phantom series and/or its characters. Please leave your comments and reviews telling us what you think. Thank you!

Key guide: "regular speech", 'thinking', *mental speech*, _italics- ghosts/zanpakuto/spirits speaking_ , **bold- hollows speaking,** CAPS- attacks, (author notes/translations)

Chapter four: The Ghost Boy and The Shinigami

An icy blue breath slipped through Danny's lips as he was walking home from school. He looked around but, he didn't notice the ghostly presence around yet. Not waiting around for one to jump out at him, he hid behind a tree and transformed into his ghost alias Danny Phantom. He flew into the air, looking around for the ghost causing a disturbance. He heard an explosion in the distance, followed by a cloud of dark smoke. It seemed like it was close to his home. He flew off for the source, with people on the ground recognizing and cheering his name in the background.

When he got there, what he saw did not look like an ordinary ghost. It certainly did not look like any that he's ever seen before. It looked more demonic than the ghosts that Danny was used to. A hard skull covered its heads and there was a large hole straight through the creature's body. It was as if it were out of some horror story. It stared over in Danny's direction. It's soulless eyes made him freeze in place. The only thing to snap him out of it was the ominous wail that came from the beast. It made a dash for Danny. Danny flew out of the way, just in time. The beast only managed to graze his arm with its claws. If it had actually hit Danny, he was sure that his arm would have come clean off. The thing that puzzled Danny the most was that no one seemed to be frightened by it. They didn't even seem to notice it was in the air above them. They only acknowledged Danny Phantom. Maybe it was just some ghost power it had. He raised his hand, having his palm face the beast. A green ball of ectoplasm grew from the center of his palm. He took aim, hoping to hit the beast and hurry up and get it over with. He was eager to get home and explore inside of that portal some more. The monster moved away, causing Danny to miss his otherwise perfect shot. It retaliated, shooting out a similar looking ball of red energy from its mouth. In a panic, Danny shot out another ectoplasmic beam to block the incoming attack. It then tried furiously to swipe at Danny, each time he was able to dodge the attack. He could tell this was going to be one of the more difficult fights he's been in.

Ichigo had sensed the Hollow nearby. He went into his soul form and chased it down as it was close to where the portal was. If he was unable to defeat the Hollow, he at least wanted to chase it back over to its own realm. He saw someone else hovering in the sky, attempting to fight the Hollow. His hair was snow white, like Captain of squad ten Toshiro Hitsugaya. He wore what looked like a one piece black and white jumpsuit.  
'Was he some sort of Shinigami that snuck his way through the portal?' Ichigo thought to himself. Whatever he was, this was Ichigo's job to take out any hollows in this world and protect it while he is here. He watch the boy as he attempted to fight the monster. By the looks of it, neither side was winning. Whenever the boy tried to attack, the Hollow was too fast for him. The boy barely was able to dodge the Hollow's incoming attacks but, his was able to block its attacks pretty well. He watched the boy as a green ball of energy form in his hands and shoot out his hand. 'W-was that a cero attack? Is this guy a vizard?' Ichigo asked.

Since neither side was getting anywhere, it was time for Ichigo to step in. He unsheathed his zanpakuto and jumped into the fight. He gave one forceful slash to the abdomen of the Hollow. Black blood spurted from its wound as it shrieked out in pain. It adverted its attention away from the white haired boy and turned towards Ichigo. It emitted a low growl as it crawled towards him. It lunged for Ichigo but, he had his zanpakuto out ready for the attack. He dodged its incoming claws and made a clean cut swipe into on of its four legs. More blood sprayed form the beast and more agonizing shrieks spilled from the beast. Ichigo had enough playing with it and it was time to end the fight. With one swift motion, Ichigo sliced straight down the middle of the Hollow's mask. Blood spurted out and it gave one last cry before fading away. Returning back to the world it belongs in.

Danny couldn't believe what had just happened in front of him, even if it were with his own eyes. The exchange student who arrived at school this morning had just taken down and killed one of the fiercest creatures he has ever seen. He made it seem like it was as easy as it was for Danny to defeat the Box Ghost. Was he a ghost too? He didn't seem to be riding on anything, but he also didn't look like he was floating. He looked like he was standing on something invisible. He wanted to thank him, but he wasn't sure how to. He looked back down at the crowd of people. No one seemed to acknowledge him either, just like that creature.  
'Does this guy have something to do with that monster that was just here? Do they have the same power?' Danny thought to himself. Then it almost hit him like a brick. The portal, the other realm. The thing that Ichigo fought must have been a hollow as the young teen must be a shinigami. Danny was determined to get answers from the new exchange student. But what surprised Danny even more was that he saw Ichigo's body down in the crowd. 'What the hell?' Danny asked himself mentally.

By now Ichigo had noticed Danny floating their watching him. Closer expectation of Danny's clothing showed that he wasn't a shinigami bit something else entirely.  
"Kon, go find a place where I can rejoin you away from the people. I have a lot of questions for you so follow us." Ichigo stated as he placed his sword onto his back. Danny could only nod his head.  
'Since no one can see him, I should become invisible to. This way I am not to draw everyone's attention.' Danny thought to himself. Ichigo _**flash stepped**_ following his actual body as Kon weaved his body around people. He could sense the mysterious boy following him as he heard the name that people called him Danny Phantom. Finally after a while Kon had found a spot where Ichigo could take back his body as Danny became visible.

"Ichigo is he?" Kon asked.  
"No he isn't like me. He is something else that we haven't seen before." answered Ichigo.  
 _"I am a ghost. Was that thing you fought a hollow?"_ Danny asked. This caused Ichigo to raise his brow.  
"So you know what a hollow is."  
 _"Not entirely as it is the first time that I had seen one. I had traveled to your world through the portal and learned only a few things."_ answered Danny.  
"Yeah that thing was a hollow. They come in all different shapes and forms. The only way to kill them is to use a zanpakuto." stated Ichigo as he reached for his sword. Danny took a closer inspection at Ichigo's sword as the thing was huge. "A zanpakuto reflects the users reishi or spiritual energy as it has two different forms a shikai and bankai. Mine is in its shikai form known as Zangetsu."  
 ***King... Why in the world are you explaining all of this stuff to him?*** Shiro asked causing Danny to jump away.  
 _"Who just said that?"_ asked Danny in shock.  
*See what you have done now? You have spoked him. Do me a favor and shut up for a while. I should take him to see Kisuke.* Ichigo spat back at Shiro.  
 ***He is definitely going to love Kisuke.*** replied Shiro as he cut contact with Ichigo. Ichigo sighed softly as he ran his fingers through his hair. He placed Zangetsu back onto his back as he took out the soul badge from his shikasho. Ichigo pressed the badge to his gigai causing it to cough up a blue-green marble. Ichigo then rejoined his actual body.

Danny's eyes were wide as dinner plates.  
"Look, I can only explain little bits about what is going on. I am going to take you to see someone as he has way more knowledge that me about this stuff." Ichigo stated as he turned towards Danny.  
'Should I trust him with knowing my identity?' Danny thought to himself. Ichigo began to walk off hoping that Danny would follow. _"Wait!"_ Danny cried out causing Ichigo to stop. _"I should probably shift forms since in this form I am likely to draw too much attention."_ Danny stated before a white ring formed around his body. The ring split into two as one traveled up his body while the other traveled down to his feet. Almost instantly Danny was back to his human form. Ichigo looked at Danny in shock. "I should probably introduce myself. My name is Danny Fenton also known as Danny Phantom." Danny stated as he extended his hand out towards Ichigo.  
"Ichigo Kurosaki, substitute shinigami. It is nice to meet you. So it's your portal that has the whole Seireitei in a up roar." replied Ichigo as he shook Danny's hand.  
"Actually my dad built it. I can explain more when we get to the place we are going to." answered Danny. Ichigo nodded his head as he bent down to pick up the blue-green marble before the two of them walked towards Kisuke's place.


	5. Explanations

Welcome back to another story! This is a Bleach and Danny Phantom crossover fan fiction story that I am teaming up with Openminded15 (from ) to write. We do not own anything associated with the Bleach or Danny Phantom series and/or its characters. Please leave your comments and reviews telling us what you think. Thank you!

Key guide: "regular speech", 'thinking', *mental speech*, _italics- ghosts/zanpakuto/spirits speaking_ , **bold- hollows speaking,** CAPS- attacks, (author notes/translations)

Chapter Five: explanations

As the two walked towards Kisuke's place, both were deep in thought. Danny could feel his hand that he shook Ichigo tingling. Both haven't spoken a word as they both felt that the explanations could wait until they got to where they were going. Soon both arrived at a relatively small looking shop that had an upper floor that contained the house. The sign above the door read "Urahara's". Ichigo took out a key chain from his pocket searching for his key to the door.  
"I have to warn you, Kisuke may seem a bit weird. But at times he is very smart for what he does know." Ichigo stated. Danny nodded his head that he understood as Ichigo unlocked the door allowing the two to enter the shop. "Kisuke... I am back and I brought a friend." Ichigo yelled out in Japanese. Suddenly Kisuke appeared right behind Danny scaring the daylights out of the young teen when he placed his hand onto Danny's shoulder.  
"Welcome to my shop. Please do come in." Kisuke stated in English. Danny just smiled nervously.  
"Damn hat and clogs. Are you trying to scare him to death?" Ichigo growled still in Japanese.  
"Ichigo... you may want to consider speaking in English. I don't think your friend can understand Japanese. Did you dispatch the hollow?" asked Kisuke in Japanese.  
"Yeah about that... We need to talk." Ichigo stated as he didn't bother to switch to English as he quickly explained the situation to Kisuke. Kisuke opened up the fan before his face as he nodded his head. Danny tried to listen to what they were saying but he couldn't understand a single word. Then he remembered the Fenton Phones as he took them out of his book bag placing one into his ear. "I have no clue to what Danny is but, he tried to fight the hollow. It seems that his dad is the one responsible for the portal. Danny doesn't truly understand what is going on and what he is up against. Plus he was the only one whom could see me while I was in soul form." Ichigo stated.  
"Why only could I see you and that hollow?" asked Danny. Kisuke turned towards Danny as he noticed a strange object in his ear.  
"You can understand us?" asked Kisuke.  
"Only when I am wearing this." answered Danny as he pointed to the Fenton Phones. "It is a device created by my parents that is supposed to filter out ghost noises. But when I traveled to your world I discovered that it can translate other languages." answered Danny. Kisuke just nodded his head that he understood.  
"Then perhaps you can enlighten us to what you exactly are." Kisuke stated in English as he looked at Ichigo to do the same. "You can take those off now. Sorry but Ichigo is still having trouble adjusting to using English since it isn't his first language."  
"No problem. Where should I begin?" asked Danny.  
"From the beginning." answered Ichigo in English.

Danny explained about what happened when he was younger about the ghost portal that his parents built. The portal activated while Danny was inside as it changed him allowing him to become a half ghost or what they call a halfa. The only people who knew of his alter ego of Danny Phantom was his close friends Sam Manson and Tucker Foley, his family, and two ghosts. One was on his side as he was known as Clockwork. The other was an enemy as he was exactly the same as Danny, a halfa known as Vlad Masters also known as Vlad Plasmius. Danny explained how his dad created a new portal device that would allow them to go to other dimensions as he had a theory that there has to be ghosts in other worlds.

They listened to his story, not wanting to believe the crazy story, but they really have no choice seeing all of the evidence that brought him here.

"So because of you being 'half ghost, and half human' you're able to see anything spiritual go on?" Kisuke inferred. Danny nodded.

"That explains why you can see us in our soul form, and why you could sense the hollow around," Ichigo added.

"So, what exactly are _you_ guys, and what are hollows?" Danny questioned.

"Allow me to explain," Kisuke said as he cleared his throat. "We are Shinigami, or what you would call 'Soul Reapers.' Our job in our world is to find lost souls that have recently died and bring them to the Soul Society." He paused to make sure Danny could follow along. "Hollows are the enemy. They consume those lost souls. It's our job to put a stop to them."

"So, the one we saw today was after someone's soul that had just died?"

Kisuke shrugged. "It could have been. Another possible theory is that since you are 'half ghost' they might have been after you since you have partially the same energy."

"Great." Danny sighed. "Another thing that wants me dead. Just add it to the list."

"That problem could be stopped if the portal was closed. There would be no way for them to get into this world without it," Kisuke stated.

"Is that all? Then I'll just go back to my house and shut it off! If it was that easy, I should have done that sooner." Danny said.

"I would turn it off, then destroy it to make sure that it never comes back on," Kisuke suggested.

* * *

Back in Danny's home, the ghost portal lies open. A familiar face comes crawling out of the green ecto-plasmic portal, and scans the environment with high tech binoculars. Everything seemed normal, until he spotted a new contraption that had been built since the last time he has wandered out of the Ghost Zone.

"What do we have here?" The ghost whispered as his binoculars scanned the new machine. The result came back, telling him that it was a made of ectoplasm, and looked like another portal.

Curious to where it went to, he closed his binoculars back into his robotic exo suit, and took a small peek into it. The portal lead to a vast world which he had never seen before. He wanted to investigate further, but feared being trapped in there by someone shutting it off while he is still in there. He thought over what to do, then thought up a perfect plan. He walked over to the switch that controls the device. He grabbed it, and pulled as hard as he could on it, until the handle broke off. He snickered to himself.

"Can't turn it off without the handle," He said as he tossed the handle into the Ghost Zone. He then proceeded into the portal, thinking of all the dastardly things he could do to wreak havoc in the new world.


	6. New Abilities

Welcome back to another story! This is a Bleach and Danny Phantom crossover fan fiction story that I am teaming up with Openminded15 (from ) to write. We do not own anything associated with the Bleach or Danny Phantom series and/or its characters. Please leave your comments and reviews telling us what you think. Thank you!

Key guide: "regular speech", 'thinking', *mental speech*, _italics- ghosts/zanpakuto/spirits speaking_ , **bold- hollows speaking,** CAPS- attacks, (author notes/translations)

Chapter six: new abilities

After Kisuke told Danny what he could do to shut down the portal, Danny went into ghost form quickly flying to his house.  
'I hope dad doesn't do something stupid like break it.' Danny thought to himself as he flew. Suddenly he could see an ice cold blue breath escape from his lips. Up ahead where more hollows but these looked different. These were as tall as skyscrapers. _"Shit... Not now! I am kind of in a hurry!"_ he cursed out loud as he could feel his ectoplasm form in his hands. He could feel another ghostly presence coming up from behind him.  
"Danny move out of the way!" shouted the voice. Danny recognized Ichigo's voice as he dodged out of the way of the shinigami substitute. "GETSUGA TENSHO (moon fang heaven piercer)!" snapped out Ichigo as a black and red flash of energy mowed down at least two of the giant hollows. Danny never felt so relieved to see Ichigo.  
 _"What in the world are these things?"_ Danny asked as he watched Ichigo cut another one causing it to vanish.  
"Menos Grande. Be careful of their CERO'S (doom blast). They pack a powerful punch." replied Ichigo. No matter how many Ichigo cut down more popped up as it made him wish that Uryu was there. His LICHT REGAN (light rain) would have made short work of the menos.  
 ***King... You best watch over that ghost boy. A menos is heading straight for him.*** stated Shiro. Ichigo turned screaming out Danny's name but he couldn't react fast enough. Suddenly green ectoplasmic energy erupted from Danny's hands cutting the menos in half. In Danny's hands he held what looked like a scythe made out of his ghostly energy. Ichigo couldn't believe what he was seeing. Danny starred at his hands as the scythe he was holding felt very similar to Ichigo's zanpakuto. This caused the half ghost to smile as Ichigo could feel a smile cross his face.  
"Ready to cut down some menos Danny?" asked Ichigo as Danny smiled even more. The two took off quickly zipping through the menos destroying any in their wake. A few of them tried to blast away the two as Danny's ectoplasmic energy formed creating a shield. Ichigo managed to destroy the rest of them using his GETSUGA TENSHO.

Danny breathed a sigh of relief once the last menos grande disappeared. he never expected a new power to appear so suddenly but he was awfully glad that it did.  
 _"Please don't tell me all hollows are like that."_ he stated. He could hear dark rich laughter echo in the back of his head.  
 ***Oh no... There are some hollows that are far worse.*** answered the dark voice.  
'There is that voice again. What in the world am I hearing?' Danny questioned as Ichigo had a scowl across his face.  
*Shiro shut the hell up. I don't need your snarky ass attitude right now.* Ichigo replied. Ichigo had no idea that Danny could hear what Ichigo was telling his inner hollow. Danny's eyes widened suddenly as he could see a kind of an all white mirror version of Ichigo standing besides the teen.  
 ***Come on King. Its not like he can see or hear me anyways. Only you can.*** answered Shiro. Ichigo looked at Danny whose face had paled considerably.  
"Danny are you alright?" asked Ichigo.  
"Frankly I am not certain anymore. I want to ask you Ichigo who in the hell is Shiro and why do you have an all white mirror copy of you hanging around you?" Danny asked. Both Ichigo and Shiro looked at Danny in shock. Nobody ever before has been able to see or hear Shiro.  
"I can explain on the way. Lets hurry to your house. I have a bad feeling about this." stated Ichigo. Danny nodded his head as the two took off.

As the two teens flew... Well more precisely Danny flew while Ichigo kept up using flash step. Ichigo told the young halfa about his inner hollow who also happened to be a part of his zanpakuto known as Zangetsu. The sword had two forms. The Quincy version of his powers which he always knew as Zangetsu and the white hollow that was a mirror to himself whom he calls Shirosaki Ogichi or Shiro for short.  
"No one besides myself has ever been able to see or hear Shiro."  
I I 'Maybe it has to do with the very core of who Ichigo is.' Danny thought to himself. As the two approached Fenton Works, Danny grabbed Ichigo by the arm phasing the two of them into the house and down to the basement where the portal laid. They weren't prepared to see both of Danny's parents trying to fix the cross dimensional portal as the handle was ripped clean off. Danny quickly went back to his human form before they noticed.

"What happened, dad?" Danny asked.  
"The handle to the Paranormal Parallel Panel seemed to have broke off," Jack said. He snapped his head back at his son. "Danny, did you have something to do with this?"  
"What? No!" Danny walked over to the switch. It looked like it had been snapped in half by someone. _Who could have done something like this?_ Danny thought to himself.  
"I bet it was a ghost. It must have slipped out of the new portal and doesn't want to go back inside." Jack grabbed a ghost thermos and grabbed Maddie by her wrist. "Come on, Maddie. There's a ghost from a different dimension on the loose and we have to catch it!"  
Before Danny had a chance to say goodbye, the two sped off out of the basement. Danny couldn't help but chuckle at his parents. _Always rushing off to hunt ghosts. What am I going to do with them?_ He thought. He turned back over to the broken switch.

"This is bad news. Without the switch to close the portal, who knows what could come through from my world," Ichigo said.  
* **Not to mention what would happen if an Arrancar happened to slip through** * Shiro said.  
"What's an Arrancar?" Danny asked.  
"Arrancar are Hollows that have removed their masks. They take a human'like form and are able to use powers similar to a Shinigami. They are very powerful, and I hope we won't have to deal with one."  
* **But with this halfa's new power, they might not even be a problem!***

Danny looked down at his hands, making them glow with ecto plasmic energy. _Will my powers ever cease to amaze me?_ His smile faded as he looked back at the broken switch. His gaze moved from the switch, to Ichigo.  
"First thing's first, we need to find out where that switch went."

* * *

In the Soul Society, Toshiro Hitsugaya was in his office, doing the usual paperwork that had been left uncompleted by his lieutenant. He was interrupted by his lieutenant rushing in. Irritated by her lateness he got up , ready to yell at her. However, she had spoken before he had a chance to say anything.  
"Captain, there's been a breach within the Seireitei! We were reported to handle the situation!" Rangiku, his lieutenant shouted.  
"Who has invaded us?" Toshiro asked.  
"It's unconfirmed, but I have heard from others it's nothing they have seen before."  
Preparing for the worst, Toshiro rushed out of his office.

Flying over the white city with his jet pack attached to his back, he surveyed the land beneath him. Looking through his binoculars, he saw things below him that looked like humans, but his binoculars tell him otherwise. They are made up of the same energy that ghosts are. Although they don't have the green pigmentation in ghosts that he is used to. Could they also be half ghost like the ghost child he liked to hunt?  
"Whatever the case. Some of these will look good above my mantle as well." He snickered.

"Stop where you are," a boy white white haired commanded him. He turned towards the small boy, and snickered even more.  
"Who do you think you are child? Telling me what to do."  
"I am Toshiro Hitsugaya. Captain of Squad Ten. Who do you think _you_ are trespassing on Soul Society grounds?"  
"I am Skulker, the Ghost Zone's greatest hunter. And you, boy, will look great on my mantle. Right next to the ghost boy."

Toshiro withdrew his Zanpakuto, and took a battle stance. Skulker chuckled, pressing a button on his wrist. On his shoulders, two large holsters emerged from them. Within the pockets are missiles, pointed straight for Toshiro.


	7. Hunters Becomes Hunted

This is a Bleach and Danny Phantom crossover fan fiction story that I am teaming up with Openminded15 (from ) to write. We do not own anything associated with the Bleach or Danny Phantom series and/or its characters. Please leave your comments and reviews telling us what you think. Thank you!

Key guide: "regular speech", 'thinking', *mental speech*, _italics- ghosts/zanpakuto/spirits speaking_ , **bold- hollows speaking,** CAPS- attacks, (author notes/translations)

Chapter seven: the hunter becomes the hunted

 _"Foolish child. Do you really think you can defeat the Ghost Zone's greatest hunter?"_ Skulker laughed as he pressed a red button on the cuff of his wrist. Row by row of missiles shot out at Toshiro, until all three rows on his shoulders was empty. Toshiro flashed him a smirk as the missiles neared him. He then used flash step to dodge the attack. Skulker's eyes widened with surprise, as he did not think a mere child could move that fast.  
"Do you really think you can just blow me up and call it a day? It's not that easy." Toshiro stated as he leapt at Skulker, swiping his blade downwards at the bounty hunter. As if it were an instinct, Skulker made himself tangible. The blade went right through his chest as he was left unharmed. Toshiro looked at the hunter in amazement. He had never seen anyhone be able to do that. If Skulker could use that power at will, then Toshiro won't be able to lay a hand on him. "Where did you come from?" Toshiro asked.  
 _"Lets just say there was a door that was wide open to your world and I decided to help myself in."_ Skulker replied as he became solid.  
'So, he's from that portal. I should take him into custody then and question him instead of kill him.' Toshiro thought to himself.

While lost in thought, Skulker had disappeared. He was no where to be found, until Toshiro turned around. He was met with a metal fist flying towards his face. Reacting quickly Toshiro unleashed a bakudo spell.  
"BAKUDO NUMBER FOUR, HAINAWA!" Toshiro shouted. He clasped his hands together as yellow rope-like energy wrapped itself around his hands. He threw his hands up as the yellow energy shot out at Skulker, and wrapped around him. Skulker was unable to phase through the yellow bindings as he been made powerless to do anything.  
 _"How can this be? This yellow rope is suppressing my ghost powers!"_ Skulker yelled out as he tried his hardest to break the rope, but it was no use. Toshiro then grabbed Skulker, and drug him back into the barracks as he kicked and screamed.

Ichigo had thought it would be a good idea to come back to the Soul Society to give the head captain an update of what's going on. He also felt like Danny should accompany him. Walking through the Seireitei, Danny listened in on some of the other shinigamis conversations. Some rumor seemed to sweep through the city. They all talked about someone named Captain Hitsugaya had captured a monster. From the description of the monster, it sounded very familiar to Danny. Of course Danny was invisible as he didn't need to stir up any trouble for Ichigo within his own realm.  
 ***Sounds like the captain frostbite had some fun.*** Shiro stated mentally.  
"It sounds like he had encountered someone from your realm Danny. Any clues as to who?" Ichigo whispered.  
 _"From the sounds of it, my most reliable guess would be Skulker."_ Danny whispered back as he flew close to Ichigo.  
 ***Skulker?***  
 _"He says that he is the Ghost Zone's greatest hunter. But with how many times I have beaten him, I don't think he is all that great."_  
"Then I guess that it is all the more reason to go see the old man. I would hate to have Mayuri get his hands on anything from your world." Ichigo stated as he picked up the pace.

As Ichigo approached the meeting hall where all the captains gathered, he could see the heightened security. Ichigo flashed his combat pass to the guards allowing him inside.  
"I am telling you head captain allow me to take it apart molecule by molecule and I will find out more about this creature." stated a voice that Ichigo recognized all too well.  
 ***Sounds like that crazed mad scientist found himself a new toy to play with.*** Shiro stated mentally.  
 _"Let me free! I will have all of your heads resting above my mantle place!"_ yelled out another voice that Danny recognized.  
 _"That's most definitely Skulker."_ Danny whispered.  
"We should kill it now before others show up." growled a female's voice.  
"That would be kind of hard to do Soi Fon considering that he is a ghost." Ichigo stated letting his presence known.  
"Kurosaki, you know of this creature?" asked head captain.  
"Not entirely but my new ally does. He's quite familiar with this ghost." replied Ichigo.  
"I don't see anyone with you." stated Jushiro.  
"That's because he's invisible. He didn't want someone to attack him when he is on our side. He is from the other side of the portal but he is one of the good guys." Ichigo replied.  
 _"The ghost-child is here?"_ screeched Skulker whom struggled in his bindings. Danny couldn't help but to laugh out loud seeing that the hunter had now become the hunted.  
 _"God, even in another universe you don't stand a chance. It's funny to see you like this Skulker. So much for being the Ghost Zone's greatest hunter. It's ironic that the hunter has now become the hunted."_ Danny stated as he became visible. Everyone went for their zanpakuto's but Ichigo took on a defensive stance before Danny.  
"Phantom... perhaps this isn't the best time to make silly remarks." Ichigo hissed as he didn't want to reveal Danny's true name.  
"Sorry. Couldn't resist." Danny replied as he pulled out a Thermos that was hanging from his side. "Alright Skulker, lets get you back to where you belong." Danny stated as he channeled his energy into the device causing it to suck Skulker into its confines. Danny placed the lid back on it he looked at the other Shinigami that stood in the room. The older man whom seemed to be in charge looked at him and them looked at Toshiro whom looked almost like Danny despite the difference in costume. Danny didn't like how the man with the painted face looked at him that it made him go almost invisible.

"Wait! He's getting away!" Soi Fon shouted out as she charged to where Danny used to be. Ichigo interrupted her before she could even strike.  
 **"You will not lay a hand on him. He is a friend and ally. He is about the only one here who knows anything about those ghosts and can offer us assistance in shutting down the portal as it has become unstable."** Ichigo stated but his voice sounded darker as it laced with Shiro's. The hollow mask began to creep onto Ichigo's face.  
"Captain Soi Fon stand down at once. Kurosaki, please tell your friend that we mean him no harm." stated head captain Yamamoto.  
 _"I am not certain about that. The one with a painted face is looking at me like I am some sort of science experiment. I get that enough in my own realm."_ Danny stated as he remained invisible. 'That was including from my parents before they learned the truth.' Everyone glared at Mayuri as Ichigo had his full hollow mask on unleashing a mass amount of reishi at the captain of squad twelve.  
"But don't you see. This could befit us if we can examine on these creatures, who knows what sort of secrets they can reveal." replied Mayuri. Ichigo had moved so fast that he held his zanpakuto to Mayuri's throat.

Yamamoto smashed his cane down onto the floor calling for everyone to pay attention to him.  
"No harm will come to this being! Am I clear?" Yamamoto shouted. All of the captains nodded their heads agreeing to the head captains ruling. "Kurosaki, please..." Ichigo stepped away from Mayuri sheathing his zanpakuto and causing his hollow mask to break. Even though he hasn't known Danny for long, he recognized a kindred spirit when he saw one. Danny was just grateful that Ichigo saw him as an ally and not as an enemy. He would hate to cross paths with Ichigo as he had no clue what the teen was capable of. "Now can your friend come out of hiding so we can fully understand the situation?" asked Yamamoto. Ichigo nodded his head as Danny became physical.  
"Phantom meet the thirteen court guards of the Seireitei. Guys... this is Phantom." Ichigo introduced Danny as the younger teen nodded his head.


	8. Phantom and the Thirteen Court Guards

This is a Bleach and Danny Phantom crossover fan fiction story that I am teaming up with scrletfyre to write. We do not own anything associated with the Bleach or Danny Phantom series and/or its characters. Please leave your comments and reviews telling us what you think. Thank you!

Key guide: "regular speech", 'thinking', *mental speech*, _italics- ghosts/zanpakuto/spirits speaking_ , **bold- hollows speaking,** CAPS- attacks, (author notes/translations)

Chapter Eight: Phantom and the Thirteen Court Guards

"Now that we're all on the same page, we need to discuss the important matter of the portal." Ichigo stated. He looked over to Danny for him to explain the rest. Nervous, Danny took in a deep breath. He found it difficult to talk to a bunch of people who only moments ago wanted to kill him where he stood.  
 ***Whatever you do, don't mention that it was your folks that created the portal. Ichigo may trust these guys with his life. But, we don't need your alter ego identity to be known to them. That's why for the time being if we ever come here he will refer to you simply as Phantom.*** Shiro told Danny mentally.  
 _"The portal to this world was not made by some spiritual being or Hollow. A scientist by the name of Jack Fenton created it, thinking that he could hunt ghosts from another dimension. Somehow, the lever that controls the portal to this world has been broken. We need to find that lever in order to close it. Otherwise, Hollows will come to my world and the ghosts from the Ghost Zone will come into your world."_ Danny tried to explain the situation to the best of his abilities.  
"Why don't we just use a different lever? I have tons of them just lying around useless in my lab." replied Mayuri Kurotsuchi.  
 _"That's no good. Jack Fenton likes to make things 'one of a kind' so the wiring connections are very unique. The only switch that will work with the portal is the one that he built for it."_  
"Well then I will leave it up to the ghost boy and Kurosaki to retrieve the lever, and close the portal. Now hurry all of you, help them in whatever way possible before something horrible goes through or comes through that portal." Yamamoto said.  
 _"Okay. First thing's first. What was the last thing to enter the portal before Ichigo and I?"_ Danny asked.  
"The only thing to come before you both was the Skulker fellow." Toshiro, captain of Squad Ten of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads, answered.

Danny looked down at the canister that held Skulker. Towards the top was a button that was labeled 'release'. He pressed the button and a blue light flowed out of the canister. Skulker formed from the blue light. The Shinigami around him immediately withdrew their Zanpakuto and pointed them at the ghostly bounty hunter.  
 _"I wouldn't try to flee, Skulker. You're surrounded. These guys will find a way to strike you down if you so much as twitch."_ Danny said with a calm tone in his voice.  
 _"Why have you released me ghost child?"_ Skulker asked crossing his arms across his chest.  
 _"What have you done with that lever that controlled the portal?"_  
 _"I don't know what you're talking about._ " Skulker replied as he turned his back towards Danny. Danny flew around him, to face him again.  
 _"I know you did something with it. Where is it?"_  
 _"I don't know where your stupid lever is. Why would I have any use for it?"_

Growing irritated, Danny grabbed a hold of the ghost's armor and pushed him against the nearest wall. Skulker slammed into it with a thud, making an indent in the wall.  
 _"Don't play these games with me, Skulker. We can do this the easy way where you tell me where you put the lever. Or, we could do this the hard way where my newfound friends here and I will make you tell us where you hid the lever."_ Skulker looked around the room. He knew this was not the place to start a fight. Not with all of these Shinigami around, plus the ghost boy. He sighed and shoved Danny away from him.  
 _"It's somewhere in the Ghost zone, it could be anywhere by now. Good luck finding it."_ Skulker gave a wry smile as Danny sucked him back up into the canister. Danny was tired of dealing with him for now.  
"What is this 'Ghost Zone' he talked about?" Byakuya Kuchiki asked.  
 _"It's a realm in my world where ghosts live. There are many realms within the Ghost Zone that ghosts call their territory."_  
"Sounds like a big area. That lever could be anywhere." Ichigo commented.  
 _"Well, then we better get started on looking."_ Danny drew in a long sigh.

Not everyone could go with him, however. Only two people fit inside the Specter Speeder comfortably. He looked at the bunch behind him. A lot of them gave him unfriendly stares back. The only one to look at him with some sort of hospitality was Ichigo.  
 _"I can only take two people with me in the Ghost Zone. You guys can't float like I can, so you would be unable to travel inside without the vehicle Jack Fenton invented. But the vehicle will only seat two."_  
"Then the others will stand guard by both entrances to the portal to make sure nothing else goes through them." Yamamoto commanded. "Who will be the two that will accompany you?" Danny looked around the room, there wasn't much selection from people that stared back at him. He looked through the small crowd and his eyes rested on one person. His expression was calm and his grey eyes didn't exactly stare at him with malice or hatred. He stared at him with intent on completing a mission. Danny pointed to the make with long, black hair.  
 _"What's your name?"_ Danny asked.  
"Byakuya Kuchiki, Captain of squad Six." replied the man.  
 _"Then I will take Ichigo and Byakuya with me to the Ghost Zone."_ Yamamoto nodded then tapped his cane on the ground.  
"So shall it be. Ichigo Kurosaki and Byakuya Kuchiki will accompany the Ghost Child into the Ghost Zone, while the other Captain guard the portal." he ordered.

A few of the captains stayed in the Soul Society to guard that side of the portal, while the others followed Danny and Ichigo to Danny's world. In the middle of the room, sat the Specter Speeder, a large hover craft used for humans to enter the Ghost Zone. Danny lead Ichigo and Byakuya into the vehicle and showed them the basics on how to pilot it. Danny then quickly left to one of the counters and returns with another pair of Fenton Phones for one of them to wear.  
 _"We will be able to stay in contact if one of you wear these."_ Danny held out his hand, as Byakuya took them from him and placed them in his ears.  
"Okay, looks like we're all set." Ichigo said, turning the key in the ignition, starting up the Speeder. A single set of Fenton Phones sat in one of his ears as Danny also wore one.

Danny turned toward the Ghost Zone and opened the portal. The green ectoplasm swirled around in a hypnotic circle. He took in a deep breath, with an expression the read 'It's go time.' Danny flew ahead being followed by the Specter Speeder which Ichigo was driving seeing how he was the only one other than Danny whom could operate the craft. Danny knew that the craft would be able to pick up any real world item within the zone. 'Lets just hope that we can find the lever as quickly as possible.' Danny thought to himself.


	9. Needle in the Haystack

This is a Bleach and Danny Phantom crossover fan fiction story that I am teaming up with scrletfyre to write. We do not own anything associated with the Bleach or Danny Phantom series and/or its characters. Please leave your comments and reviews telling us what you think. Thank you!

Key guide: "regular speech", 'thinking', *mental speech*, _italics- ghosts/zanpakuto/spirits speaking_ , **bold- hollows speaking,** CAPS- attacks, (author notes/translations)

Chapter Nine: needle in the haystack

Green swirls of ectoplasm energy surrounded the Specter Speeder as doors floated about. Danny stopped flying once he felt they were far enough away from the portal to the real world.  
"Gods look at this place. Looking for that lever is going to be like looking for a needle in a haystack." Ichigo stated cutting the silence.  
 _"Well Jack Fenton has a device in the speeder that should help us find what we are looking for."_ Danny stated as he turned to the vehicle. He lied about the part where it could fit two occupants but he felt safer with Ichigo than any of the other shinigami. 'Maybe it is because we are close to the same age. Or have been through some of the same things.' Danny thought to himself as he flew besides the Specter Speeder. The shinigami teen radiated the word protection and power from almost every pore of his body. Byakuya has said very little since being assigned the task to help Ichigo and Danny. _"Ichigo can you activate a button that reads real world objects?"_ Danny asked over the Fenton Phones.  
"Sure." Ichigo replied as he did as Danny asked. As soon as the device was activated it went up into smoke. Danny tried to resist the urge to run his hand down his face.  
'Great just great!' he thought to himself.  
*I take it that wasn't supposed to happen? Let me guess your dad was possibly fiddling around with the vehicle.* Ichigo asked mentally knowing only Danny could hear him.  
'Ichigo?' Danny questioned back.  
 ***Who else would it be? Can we kill your father for creating the portal in the first place? Or is he truly an idiot?*** Shiro asked almost causing Danny to break out in laughter. Even though the hollow may have not known it but he had hit the nail on the head.  
"Well I guess that's shot! Any other ideas?" asked Ichigo out loud.  
"Tell me are there other ghosts much like yourself here?" questioned Byakuya.  
 _"There are a number of ghosts more bad than good. I know of a few good ghosts but most if the ghosts that exist here can't seem to freely travel past their realms."_ Danny replied as he phased his way into the Specter Speeder. Once inside Danny became solid as he took out a map that showed the different parts of the Ghost Zone. Both Ichigo and Byakuya joined him after Ichigo activated the autopilot hopping that it wasn't also on the fritz.

 _"I got this map from a trusted friend. It shows every inch of the Ghost Zone. Since Skulker is the one who broke the handle. I think we should check his realm first."_ Danny stated as he felt a bit light headed. This was possibly the longest time he has remained in his ghost form. Ichigo noticed as he wanted Danny to regain his much needed energy.  
"I think you should revert to your true form Phantom. You look like you are about to pass out." Ichigo stated as this caused Byakuya to raise his brow in question.  
 _"But what about...?"_ Danny began to ask.  
"Your no good to us in a weakened state." Byakuya stated. Danny let out a soft sign as he transformed back to his human form. He nearly collapsed only to have Ichigo catch him. "Now how do we get to this Skulker's realm as you call it?" Byakuya asked. Danny took a seat behind the drivers side switching off the auto pilot.  
"The only plus side to being a human while in the Ghost Zone, we are like the ghosts." Danny stated as he drove the speeder to Skulker's lair.

The trip was relatively quiet as Byakuya didn't talk much. Danny was grateful that the shinigami didn't poke his nose into how Danny was a ghost but also human.  
*Its because that your a bit like me in someways that he isn't questioning you. Plus Byakuya isn't much of a talker anyway.* Ichigo stated mentally.  
'Why is it I feel that you two butted heads on more than one occasion?' Danny asked back.  
 ***Cause we did. Trust us when we say that Byakuya is possibly the tamest out of all the shinigami in the Seiteitei. He is more honor and duty compared to anything else.*** replied Shiro. Danny soon stopped the Specter Speeder as the trio found themselves looking at Skulker's domain. Danny tried to resist the urge to shiver as he had far too many bad memories about this place.  
" _Well here we are. I should warn you though that Skulker has many traps on his island. We should split up to look for the lever. It will have the words Fenton etched on it. If you find it or run into any trouble the Fenton Phones as you discovered act as a two way communicator_." Danny stated as he landed the vehicle.  
"We should meet back here within an hour regardless of what we find." stated Byakuya. Both Ichigo and Danny nodded their heads in agreement as Danny transformed back into his ghost form. The three split up hoping to at least find some sort of clue to where the lever could be.

The hour was almost went by as the trio found nothing. They managed to avoid the traps that Skulker had set up. All the while Danny couldn't help but to feel they weren't alone. Hell even Byakuya and Ichigo could sense it. As the trio made their way back to the Specter Speeder a loud piercing scream echoed out. One that the three of them clearly recognized. Hollows. Soon the three found themselves surrounded by hollows of every shape and size.  
"I hate to be the bearer of bad news but it seems that the hollows have found their way into the Ghost Zone." Ichigo hissed over the Fenton Phones.  
'Great just great. What else can go wrong?' Danny thought to himself. Soon the trio could hear someone clapping as a low deep snarl arose from both Danny and Ichigo. Floating in the middle of the army of hollows was their arch rivals. Vlad Masters also known as Vlad Plasmius and the sixth Arrancar, Grimmjow Jaegerjaques.  
 ***You just had to ask. Remind me later to kill your father for building that stupid portal.*** Shiro snarled mentally as all three prepared for the battle.


	10. Chaos in the Ghost Zone

This is a Bleach and Danny Phantom crossover fan fiction story that I am teaming up with scrletfyre to write. We do not own anything associated with the Bleach or Danny Phantom series and/or its characters. Please leave your comments and reviews telling us what you think. Thank you!

Key guide: "regular speech", 'thinking', *mental speech*, _italics- ghosts/zanpakuto/spirits speaking_ , **bold- hollows speaking,** CAPS- attacks, (author notes/translations)

Chapter ten: chaos in the ghost zone

 _"Look who I found wandering around in the Ghost Zone! And he brought some pets with him."_ Vlad Plasmius said in a low, soothing tone. _"Why don't you introduce me to your friends, Daniel?"_  
 _"Why don't we talk later? Right now it's time to kick your butt!"_ Danny retaliated.  
 ***Be careful, Danny. Grimmjow is strong.*** Shiro said mentally to Danny.  
 _"Listen to your friend, Daniel."_ Vlad said.  
 ***Wait... He can hear me?!***  
 _"He's a halfa just like me. Its no surprise that he would be able to hear you too, Shiro."_ Danny explained.  
"Enough talking! It's time to settle the score, Ichigo. Do you remember what I promised to you last time? Next time you heard my name you're a dead man!" Grimmjow exclaimed. "I intend to keep that promise!" Within a split second, Grimmjow released his fraccion and darted for Ichigo.

Ichigo only had a split second to react and to block Grimmjow's sharp claws. Danny was surprised by how fast the blue haired man was. He was glad he didn't have to fight him, although he still had to deal with Vlad. He still stood in the same spot, floating in the air. Hollows flanked both of his sides. He watched as Grimmjow and Ichigo clashed their weapons together. The corner of Vlad's lip curls as he is impressed with his ally, but also in Ichigo since his power and speed is incredibly evenly matched.

Vlad focused his attention back on Danny and realized there was still a person with him. A black-haired man who stood tall, looming over the ghost boy. His face was expressionless, so it was hard to tell what he was thinking. Vlad wanted Danny all to himself however, and he couldn't do that with that man around him. He raised his arm, showing all of the hollows beside him.  
 _"Do you like my new pets, Daniel? They're a lot different than the others that I have allied myself with, wouldn't you say?"_ Vlad said.  
" _Why don't you just get a nice little cat? It's a lot less to clean after. Besides I know how much you crave love and attention."_ Danny joked.  
 _"How many times will I tell you, I will not get a cat!"_ Vlad snapped as he allowed the hollows to attack Danny and the noble looking man. Danny winced when the hollows came near but, was shocked when the hollows ignored and ran past him. Instead, the hollows all surrounded Byakuya.  
 _"Byakuya, no!"_ Danny screamed out. He turned invisible, ready to fly to his side to help him fight, when Byakuya's cold and emotionless voice stopped him.  
"I can handle these mere hollows. You take care of the other halfa." he stated. Danny nodded, unsure if he could even be seen over the wall of hollows.

Danny turned his attention back to Vlad, who now stands alone. Danny floated up to Vlad to meet his eyes. Vlad started off the battle by opening his hand, revealing a crimson ball of energy in his hands. The energy shot out in a beam towards Danny. Danny arched his back, narrowly missing the attack. Before he was able to relax, Vlad pumped both of his arms, shooting out the crimson energy. Every time Vlad stretches his hands out exposing his palms, he unleashes the crimson ectoplasm like a shot gun blast. Danny weaved back and froth to dodge Vlad's merciless attacks. Danny curled his fingers in, placing one hand on top of another. Green ectoplasm started to form, taking the shape of a scythe. He swung it, causing the beam to dissipate in front of him. He floated towards Vlad, swinging his scythe at every one of Vlad's attacks causing them to miss him.

Danny swung the scythe at Vlad once he was close enough. Vlad ducked and retaliated with a quick punch to Danny's jaw. Danny flew over Ichigo while he was trying his hardest to knock Grimmjow off of his feet. He swung furiously at the sixth espada. He pushed away Grimmjow for a split second. It was long enough for him to release his bankai.  
"Any ideas on how we are going to beat these two? I was lucky once against Grimmjow. I don't think I can do it a second time." Ichigo asked in a low whisper.  
 _"Remember when I told you about the many different traps on this island?"_ Danny asked in a whisper back. This caused Ichigo to smile.  
"Lets switch partners. You take Grimmjow, while I handle Dracula wanna-be."

Danny tried his best not to laugh at Ichigo's nickname for Vlad. But how was he going to get Grimmjow to chase him? An idea popped in his head as he went invisible flying up before Grimmjow. Green ectoplasm formed in one of his hands.  
 _"Here kitty... kitty... kitty... I have a nice treat for you?"_ Danny stated as he floated around Grimmjow.  
 **"Show yourself you damn ghost!"** Grimmjow roared out. Danny made himself visible as he shot Grimmjow with green sticky ectoplasm. **"I am going to kill you Ghost Boy!"** Grimmjow roared again.  
 _"First you will have to catch me!"_ Danny laughed as he flew away at top speed causing Grimmjow to chase him. Grimmjow was hot on DDanny's tail but luckily, Danny knew where Skulker placed his traps. When he got close to one he turned to face Grimmjow. _"Here kitty... kitty... kitty!"_  
 **"I am not a damn cat!"** Grimmjow roared out as he lunged for Danny only to go straight through the halfa and triggering the trap. Thousands of needles shot out as some rebounded off of Grimmjow's iron skin but the parts where his flesh was exposed, the needles suck in causing the sixth Espada to feel sleepy. **"Why you little..."** Grimmjow stated before he fell over fast asleep. Danny snickered as he flew off to rejoin Ichigo and Byakuya.

Meanwhile, Ichigo turned his attention to the evil halfa.  
"So just you and me Dracula wanna-be." Ichigo stated holding his bankai firm in his hand.  
 _"The name is Vlad Plasmius and my coral isn't with you boy."_ spat Vlad.  
"Your name could be Jack Shit for all I care. You know that you don't stand a chance against me." Ichigo replied causing Vlad's blue face to turn beet red in anger as he flew fast at the substitute shinigami. But Ichigo was counting on that Vlad would lose his composure. "GETSUGA TENSHO (moon fang heaven piercer)!" cried out Ichigo swinging his sword when Vlad was close enough. The black and red energy shot out pushing Vlad back into one of Skulker's traps as a box sprung up trapping Vlad in which he couldn't escape from. That's when he heard Danny whistle.

 _"Damn Ichigo. Usually I am the only one whom can piss off Vlad so bad that he wants to kill me where I stand. I think you just put a major blow to his ego."_ Danny stated as he dropped Grimmjow to the ground.  
"What happened to Grimmjow?" Ichigo asked.  
 _"Oh he decided to take a cat nap."_ giggled Danny as Byakuya came over looking at the two enemies. Vlad was zapped of his energy within the box that forced him to become human again while Grimmjow was fast sleeping.  
"Can we continue on as we had wasted enough time here as it is." Byakuya stated as he made his way back to the Specter Speeder.


	11. Clockwork

This is a Bleach and Danny Phantom crossover fan fiction story that I am teaming up with scrletfyre to write. We do not own anything associated with the Bleach or Danny Phantom series and/or its characters. Please leave your comments and reviews telling us what you think. Thank you!

Key guide: "regular speech", 'thinking', *mental speech*, _italics- ghosts/zanpakuto/spirits speaking_ , **bold- hollows speaking,** CAPS- attacks, (author notes/translations)

Chapter eleven: Clockwork

Having no luck finding the missing part on Skulker's Island, Danny thought of someone they could find that would be able to help them out. This being has helped Danny countless times in the past and hopes that he will do it again this time. Danny took control of the Spectre Speeder and made his way to Clockwork's realm. He drove in his human form to conserve his powers. Before they had left Skulker's island, Byakuya was able to create a senkaimon to send the unconscious Grimmjow to the Seireitei. They left Vlad still trapped within the trap.  
"Tell me, who is this 'Clockwork' and what importance does he have to this mission?" Byakuya asked.  
"Clocwork controls time. He has also helped me out big time before. Maybe he will have some insight on what to do." Danny explained.  
 ***Let's hope he can help us with this, so we can stop this mess and go back to our normal lives.*** Shiro stated.

They arrived to a place that was filled with different sorts of clocks. Stopwatches, grandfathers, and average wall clocks hung distilled in the air. Danny tried his best to maneuver his way around them as he made a landing. Before existing the craft, Danny transformed into his ghost form. The three heroes had found Clockwork standing in front of a giant blue flowing portal. Without turning his head, he had sensed Danny walking up to him with Ichigo and Byakuya.  
 _"It's about time you came to me."_ Clockwork stated. _"This is regarding the lever to the the portal that connects to another world, correct?"_  
 _"Yes. I was hoping you have some insight on where to look, or what to do."_ Danny replied.  
 _"Unfortunately for you, I do not have any clues on the whereabouts of the lever you need. But, I must show you and your friends this."_ The ghost turns to face the group. He wore a purple hooded cape. His abdomen looks as if it made of a clock, and a scar streaks down the right side of his face. He raises his hand that is holding his time staff and waves it past the portal behind him.

A picture, clear as ever fades into the portal, acting as a screen into the future. It shows Amity Park in ruins. Hollows of different shapes and sizes infest the streets and broken buildings. Arrancars stand above the wreckage in the sky, as their army of hollows feeds on the souls within the city. All across the city Danny could see lifeless bodies sprawled out all over the ground. The portal then focuses on the Fenton Works building and into Danny's basement. In the basement, Danny sits alone staring down at a picture taken of his family and his friends. A look of despair rests on his face.  
"I could have stopped all of this. If only I fixed it faster." the Danny in the portal said.

The vision into the future sent shivers down Danny's spine. If they didn't hurry up, this could become his reality.  
 _"That is not all. Take a look at what happens in the other world."_ Clockwork states as he waves his staff again and the portal panned over to the Seireitei. The sky is green, and the world itself looks extremely distorted, as if the Ghost Zone was slowly taking over the Soul Society. Ghosts float around, taunting the Shinigami that reside there. With the Shinigami being powerless to the ghosts' powers, they cowered in fear. Vlad sits in the office where Yamamoto once sat, laughing maniacally with a crown sitting on his head.

The vision turned off, and the room fell silent for a moment. The realization of just how bad the situation is settled over Danny and his friends.  
 _"That is what will happen to both of your worlds if you do not get this part and close that portal soon."_ Clockwork said as his figure switched to that of an elder version of himself.  
"May I suggest that you call upon others to help you in your quest Daniel. As you know, the Ghost Zone is vast as the three of you will not be enough to scour every inch of the Ghost Zone."  
"But Clockwork, I don't even have enough time to speak with them all." Danny replied.  
 _"Thankfully he has already saved you the trouble."_ states a familiar voice.

The three heroes turn to find a large yeti with an ice blue arm in which you could see its bones and ice horns on his head.  
 _"Frostbite!"_ Danny stated in shock as he noticed both Ichigo and Byakuya reaching for their weapons. Ghosts filled the room as no two were alike as these were all of the good ghosts that live within the Ghost Zone. " _Guys it's alright, these ghosts are on our side."_ stated Danny. This caused both Ichigo and Byakuya to relax.  
 _"We have already checked our zones finding nothing."_ stated Frostbite. Danny floated over to a nearby table pulling out his map. He unrolled it to display all of Ghost Zone. As everyone looked at the map, one place stood out in Ichigo's mind.  
"What's this place?" he asked pointing to a dark almost foreboding castle. He noticed the other ghosts back away in fear.

 _"Pariah Dark's castle. He is the king of the Ghost Zone."_ Clockwork stated.  
 _"He's one of the bad guys."_ Danny added.  
"Call it a hunch. But I think that the lever maybe there." Ichigo stated. Everyone looked at Ichigo in complete shock. "What? Did I say something wrong?" he asked. No one spoke a word as Danny felt it as well. The lever had to be there.  
 _"I think we should check it out tomorrow. Will any of you join us?"_ Danny asked. None of the other ghosts seemed brave enough to go against the king.  
 _"I will go."_ spoke a ghostly voice. The three heroes raised their heads to find themselves staring at a ghost whom looked exactly like Danny only older and more ghost-like. Danny reacted quickly summoning up his ectoplasm scythe. Before he could attack his future self, Clockwork froze time. _"I told you that he was going to react in this way."_ stated Dan.  
 _"Yes I know. Daniel, he has changed quite a lot since your last battle. He is know on our side as he has helped out a lot within the Ghost Zone."_ Clockwork stated as he unfroze a bit of the younger Danny.

Danny looked at his future self to see a piece of one Clockwork's clock on his face underneath one of his eyes. That eye was a bright neon green while the other one was blood red. In Dan's hand he held an ectoplasm scythe as parts of Clockwork's clocks was fused with it. Danny could sense that his older self has changed a great deal.  
"Danny is that who I think he is?" Ichigo asked.  
 _"Yeah... He is my future self. Dan Phantom."_ Danny replied as he let out a long sigh. Danny knew that he had a lot of explaining to do. But that could wait as he was mentally and physically exhausted. All Danny wanted to do right now was go home, eat, and get some sleep.


	12. Dan Phantom

This is a Bleach and Danny Phantom crossover fan fiction story that I am teaming up with scrletfyre to write. We do not own anything associated with the Bleach or Danny Phantom series and/or its characters. Please leave your comments and reviews telling us what you think. Thank you!

Key guide: "regular speech", 'thinking', *mental speech*, _italics- ghosts/zanpakuto/spirits speaking_ , **bold- hollows speaking,** CAPS- attacks, (author notes/translations)

Chapter twelve: Dan Phantom

After speaking with Clockwork, the three heroes left the Ghost Zone to head home. Byakuya returned back to the Seireitei as he promised to keep Danny's secret. Ichigo also went back to Uharara's shop to tell Kisuke what was happening. Danny on the other hand had a lot on his mind. Most of it dealt with his older future self. It has been years since he last saw or did battle with his future self. He found it strange that he has changed as Danny wasn't certain if he could trust him. What was even stranger was that he could sense that his future self had definitely changed. Could it be because of Clockwork? So many questions rattled his brain as all Danny knew for certain was that he had to stop the future that Clockwork had shown them from happening.

Danny had fallen asleep in his bed but when he opened his eyes he found himself floating in a place that was unfamiliar to him in his ghost form. Vast skyscrapers towered towards an endless sky as some clouds moved across the sky despite that there was no wind blowing. Down below him he could see the skyscrapers meeting with dark blue water. Danny couldn't figure out how he got here or why he was even in his ghost form.  
'Where in the world am I?' Danny thought to himself. Suddenly a blue cold chill escaped from his lips as he could sense the spirit of a ghost nearby.  
 **"Danny?! what the hell are you doing here?!"** called out a dark voice just as Danny was about to create his ectoplasm scythe. Danny turned about to see Shiro standing sideways on one of the buildings without falling off.  
 _"Shiro?!"_ he asked in shock flying over to the white hollow version of Ichigo. _"Where in the world am I and how did I get here?"_ Danny asked.  
 **"You're in Ichigo's mindscape. I can't answer to how you even got here in the first place."** answered Shiro.  
 _"It would seem as if his powers allowed him to transport part of his consciousness here much like Master Ichigo does."_ spoke a voice that Danny was unfamiliar with. A man wearing a long black tattered trench coat and grey glasses also walked sideways on the buildings. He had long wavy jet black hair.  
 **"Man is King going to love this. I assume that you all ready called for him Zangetsu?"** Shiro asked.  
"Yeah he did. Why is that I have this feeling that half if the time you have no clue about all of the powers you possess Danny?" asked Ichigo as he also stood sideways on the buildings approaching both Shiro and Zangetsu.  
 _"Cause half of the time I don't. My powers are always changing, becoming stronger, as I develop new abilities. Well since I am here, I can tell you about my future self. The ghost you saw back in Clockwork's zone, Dan Phantom."_ Danny stated as he sat down Indian style in the middle of the sky.

Danny told them all the story about Dan and how he came to be. He even told them about his female clone counterpart Dani Phantom. Danny hid nothing back from Ichigo as he felt like he could trust the older teen who came from an alternate world. Despite what little he knew about Ichigo as he barely knew the older teen. Danny felt like he could trust Ichigo with the truth.  
"Do you think we can trust him?" Ichigo asked bluntly.  
 _"To tell you the truth, I don't know. I can sense that he had changed. What I would give to have the kind of relationship that you have with Shiro."_ Danny stated. This caused Shiro to laugh uncontrollably.  
 **"Hate to burst your bubble. But at first I hated Ichigo with a passion as I tried to kill him a number if times."** Shiro stated. Danny looked at Ichigo as he nodded his head saying that what Shiro spoke was true.  
 _"I guess I could give him a second chance."_ Danny stated.  
"Then I think we should try to get him to fight on our side. If he has changed, he would not want the future to be the way it's heading now." Ichigo suggested. Danny sighed as nodded his head. He wasn't sure if trusting Dan was a good thing to do, whether they think he has changed or not. But, if they are ever going to save the future, he is the best bet for saving it.

In the morning, Ichigo had retrieved Byakuya from the Seireitei and brought him to Danny's basement. The plan was to go and see Clockwork again and see if he could create a portal to the future which he showed them the day before. They would then find Dan. As much as Danny hated the idea, they would ask him for help.  
 _"Are you sure this is something you want to do? If you happen to fail at your plan? Then that could alter the future into something far worse."_ Clockwork warned. Danny nods.  
 _"It's the only option we have. If we waste time looking for that lever right now, then the future you showed us might happen. I must stop it from happening."_

Clockwork obeys Danny's wish and waves his staff. The portal behind him shows a purple swirl of ectoplasm, leading to a time in the future. Danny stepped through, being surrounded by the cool feel of the purple goo. On the other side of the portal, everything seemed normal. Clockwork was standing in the same place as he was in present time. A man stood beside him. His staff raised and pointed at Danny and his friends.  
 _"Who are you…... intruders?"_ Dan snarled holding his staff towards Danny's face.  
 _"Calm down. They are here to see you, after all."_ Clockwork stated in a calming voice. Dan Phantom lowered his staff enough for them to finish coming through the portal. Danny sighed in relief.  
 _"We need your help. We can stop this future from even happening. But we need your help to do it."_ Danny stated. Dan looked at Danny as he could sense something familiar about his younger self.  
 _"I know you. You are the younger me aren't you?"_ Dan asked Danny. Danny nodded his head yes. _"You are possibly wondering how I have changed?"_ Danny nodded his head yet again. _"It is thanks the Clockwork. His clocks allowed me to somewhat regain a part of my humanity. I was fighting against myself for the longest time. After I had fought against you, my past self. I remember those words you spoke to me before I was sealed away. When I was released, I asked Clockwork to help me regain my humanity."_ Dan stated touching the clock that was fused on his face. _"If I am to help you stop this future from coming about, I am going to need someone. He reminds me a lot of your orange haired friend."_ This statement caused Ichigo to raise his brow in question.

"How so?" asked Byakuya.  
" _It's his presence. I have never in my life meet a Vasto Lorde who still clung on to a bit of his humanity."_ Dan's words stuck a core deep within Ichigo.  
'Can it be possible? In this future I am that being once again? If so why?' Ichigo thought to himself. Both Shiro and Zangetsu remained silent as they had the same thoughts. No one besides a few chosen have ever seen Ichigo become a Vasto Lorde. If Dan was correct, they would be seeking the help from Ichigo's future self, as he became a full hollow Vasto Lorde once again. But why and how come remained unanswered.


	13. Hollow Ichigo Joins the Crew

This is a Bleach and Danny Phantom crossover fan fiction story that I am teaming up with scrletfyre to write. We do not own anything associated with the Bleach or Danny Phantom series and/or its characters. Please leave your comments and reviews telling us what you think. Thank you!

Key guide: "regular speech", 'thinking', *mental speech*, _italics- ghosts/zanpakuto/spirits speaking_ , **bold- hollows speaking,** CAPS- attacks, (author notes/translations)

Chapter thirteen: hollow Ichigo joins the crew

 _"We need to speak with him. Do you know where to find him?"_ Danny asked.  
 _"He patrols the realms. He tries his best to rid both realms of the ghosts and Hollows but, they have infested both realm far too much to try and exterminate them now."_ Dan answered.  
"Do you think he will agree to help us?"  
Ichigo asks as Dan nods his head.  
 _"He wants to make the world right again. He will do everything in his power to make sure that happens."_ Dan stated. Byakuha decided to head back to the present and keep an eye on the portal. Both teens agreed as Clockwork helped arrange for the transport back.

Dan led them to the place Ichigo's future self would frequently scout, Danny couldn't help but study his surroundings. He looked at how much everything has changed. Buildings were run down and broken. It looked as if bombs had gone off all throughout the city.  
'I can't believe that all of this happened because of dad's invention.' He shuddered at that thought.  
 ***Is something troubling you?*** Shiro spoke to Danny mentally.  
 _*It's just very surprising how much everything has changed.*_ Danny answered mentally.  
 _"A lot more has changed than you think, Danny."_ Dan interrupted.  
 _"Can you hear Shiro and my conversation?"_  
 _"Of course I can. I am you after all."_  
Danny had forgotten about that. He still remembers what happened before when he traveled to the future. He still doesn't want to believe that Dan is his future self.  
'He just seems so different from his usual psychotic self. I wonder how Clockwork was able to break through to him?' Danny thought to himself. 'The less I know the better.' Danny thought to himself.

As they approached the boarder between the two realms, Ichigo could feel a very familiar presence. The three looked up to see a full hollowfied form of Ichigo approach them. Danny couldn't hide the shock that stretched across his face.  
 _"Ichigo... Is that...?"_ Danny asked.  
"Yeah... My self as a full hollow. I never truly seen myself in this form but my friends told me about it and how it came to be." Ichigo stated. He noticed that the hollowfied version of him wasn't alone. A young woman with long orange locks walked with him. The young woman looked at the younger version of Ichigo in shock.  
"Ichigo?!" she asked in shock.  
"Hi Orihime." the younger Ichigo answered to only have the young woman run up and hug him. Ichigo looked at his full hollow self for any signs that he would attack. But it seemed that the hollow didn't react.  
'Why?' Ichigo asked himself.  
 ***Cause I know that you won't hurt you. I can see myself within you.*** answered a dark voice in the back of Ichigo's mind. Ichigo looked at his hollow self to see the creature nod his head.

After a while Orihime pulled away from the younger Ichigo as she began to ask a series of questions. Both younger teens tried to best answer them to their ability.  
"We need my future self's help. We have to find a way to close the portal in the past to prevent this from happening." Ichigo stated. Orihime looked at the hollow Ichigo.  
 **"I'll help."** he answered in a rough voice. As he turned to Orihime. **"Stay with Nell. It's safe there."** hollow Ichigo growled out. The young woman nodded her head as she kissed the hollow on the cheek.  
"Please be careful." she stated before taking off.

The four heroes took off as Ichigo couldn't bring himself to questions his future self. The one thing he had learned the hard way was never to foul around with the future and/or the past.  
"We are we going?" Ichigo asked in general.  
 ***To see a friend. He maybe able to fix your equipment if we plan to attack Pariah Dark's castle.*** hollow Ichigo stated mentally. Danny looked at his future self in question to why hollow Ichigo just didn't speak.  
 _"It's because of him being more hollow than human, it's hard for him to speak. He relies on either myself or that woman whom was with him to speak. He can say only speak a small bit."_ Dan stated.


	14. Urahara

This is a Bleach and Danny Phantom crossover fan fiction story that I am teaming up with scrletfyre to write. We do not own anything associated with the Bleach or Danny Phantom series and/or its characters. Please leave your comments and reviews telling us what you think. Thank you!

Key guide: "regular speech", 'thinking', *mental speech*, _italics- ghosts/zanpakuto/spirits speaking,_ **bold- hollows speaking,** CAPS- attacks, (author notes/translations)

Chapter Fourteen: Urahara

The group followed the hollowfied Ichigo through the World of the Living. He was focused on one stop before planning the attack on Pariah Dark's Castle.  
 _"So, why are we going after Pariah Dark? Did he cause all of this?"_ Danny asked.  
 ***Yes, but it's been like this for a while now. If we want to stop this from happening we will have to travel into the past and defeat him in your time.*** answered hollowfied Ichigo mentally. ***Regardless if we find this missing part or not, this still might happen if we don't stop it now.***

They arrived to Urahara's Shop. It looks untouched and still standing, unlike the rest of the buildings around it. It's as if there is an invisible barrier around the shop, preventing hollows and ghosts from wrecking havoc on it. The inside also looks the same as it had in the past. Jinta was inside, sweeping the floor when the group entered.  
"Urahara said that he should be expecting you guys. That was a while ago though. Follow me." Jinta stated. Ichigo found it weird that this Jinta was actually doing his work and not being rude to customers.

Jinta lead them to the back room. It was dark in there as the window was covered, letting in only a small amount of light. A man was sitting across a table cross-legged, with his back facing them.  
"They're here, Urahara."  
"Fantastic. Please, come in." He turns around to greet the group.

Collective gasps rise up from Danny and Ichigo of the past as they focused on Urahara's new features. His left eye has been replaced with robotic parts. His eye now glows red, while the other is still normal. His kimono creases open, and part of his metal chest is clearly visible.  
"What? Aren't I still handsome?" He lets out a soft chuckle.  
"What happened to you?" Ichigo asks still in shock.  
"You can blame Pariah Dark for all of this. He sent his goons of hollows and ghosts after me all at once and. . . well if I look bad, imagine what they looked like when I was done with them."

He gets up from his spot and walks over to a box on the floor. He digs through it and pulls out a canister. Danny recognizes it as the Fenton thermos that he frequently uses to capture ghosts. It looks different. Another button had been added to the canister. The accented colors have changed as well. The ecto-green has changed to a blood red. Urahara tosses the canister to Danny.  
"I've managed to upgrade your thermos so that it also can capture hollows. You'll need it for whatever you plan to do." he explains.

 _"We plan to attack Pariah Dark's Castle."_ Danny said.  
"That's very risky. Why do you plan to do that?" Urahara asked.  
"This is part of the future. And we need to stop it from happening." Ichigo chimed in.  
"There maybe a lot of old enemies that you will have to face. Let's hope that you four find what you are looking for and save the future and past." He raised his arm, letting his sleeve fall and exposing his cold, robotic arm. "That is how I got this one after all."

Both Ichigo's and Danny's nodded their heads that they understood as Dan Phantom used this scythe which had a piece of Clockwork's clock in it to open a portal to the past. The four knew that this battle to save the future was going to be a rough one but they had to do it in order to prevent the future that they have seen, or grew up in. This battle will decide the fate of two different times and two different realms.


	15. Pariah Dark

This is a Bleach and Danny Phantom crossover fan fiction story that I am teaming up with scrletfyre to write. We do not own anything associated with the Bleach or Danny Phantom series and/or its characters. Please leave your comments and reviews telling us what you think. Thank you!

Key guide: "regular speech", 'thinking', *mental speech*, _italics- ghosts/zanpakuto/spirits speaking,_ **bold- hollows speaking,** CAPS- attacks, (author notes/translations)

Chapter Fifteen: Pariah Dark

Grimmjow watched as Ichigo's group traveled through a portal back to the past. In his panther form, he runs back to his master, Pariah to warn him of the news.  
 **"Sir, it seems that Ichigo and Dan Phantom have teamed up with their past selves to try and stop you from rising to power."** Grimmjow stated.  
 _"It's probably Clockwork's help in the matter. You must go and stop them before they can destroy my reign on the worlds."_ Pariah ordered. Grimmjow nodded his head and rushed off out of his castle. The only way to get to the past would be to sneak into Clockwork's realm and cut them off before they could get to Pariah's castle.

He snuck into Clockwork's realm undetected and watched Clockwork around him realm. When Clockwork opened up a portal, showing the team arriving back in the past. They quickly head towards the Phantom's house. Grimmjow took that instant to bolt from the shadows into the portal. However, he didn't end up where the team was. Instead, he ended up in the past Clockwork's realm.

 _"You know, you won't be able to stop them by yourself."_ Clockwork stated as Grimmjow tried to sneak out.  
 **"Watch me."** Grimmjow replied as he left, on his way to Pariah's Castle. He managed to make it there before the group got there. He storms into the castle, up to the King of all Ghosts whom is sitting on his throne.  
 _"Who do you think you are, barging into my Castle like this?"_ Pariah asks as ghostly energy surrounds his hands.  
 **"My name is Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. I come to warn you of an attack on your castle."** This statement caused Pariah to power down.  
 _"How do you know of this? What do they want with me?"_ he asks Grimmjow.  
 **"I am from the future and in that future you control more than just the Ghost Zone. The Phantom Boy, his future self and a group of his friend's are coming to end you before the future becomes a reality."**  
 _"If it's a war they want, a war they shall get. I will call for my strongest ghost warriors."_  
 **"Sir, I have creatures stronger than ghosts. There is a portal that leads to another world, with demons known as Hollows."**  
 _"Get them, and bring them back here ready for battle. If they think that they can just come into my realm and try to overthrow me. They have another thing coming to them!"_ Grimmjow bowed to the ghost as he opened up a portal to bring him to Hueco Mundo.  
 **'Just you wait Ichigo Kurosaki, I will make you pay for the wounds you have caused me and the humiliation I felt after you had defeated me.'** Grimmjow thought to himself.

Meanwhile both Danny's and both Ichigo's stepped out of the portal finding themselves looking at a gothic castle.  
 _"Pariah Dark's castle. How do we plan to do this as no doubt getting in won't be an easy feat. We will have his solders and guards to contend with."_ asked Danny.  
"And who else knows what other surprises he may have in store." Ichigo stated. The two future versions of themselves looked at one another as they were about to make a suggestion when all of a sudden both Dan's and Danny's ghost sense went off. This caused the four heroes to go for their weapons.

Laughter filled the air as both Danny and Ichigo seemed to recognize the voices. Hollows of every size and rank stood in front of the four heroes, none where at the rank or close to the rank that Hollow Ichigo was at. Floating behind the army of hollows was Pariah Dark and a much older Grimmjow.  
 _"Welcome to my humble home. Too bad that I will not let you take a step further. You see I have plans for the realms."_ stated Pariah as he nodded his head towards Grimmjow. Grimmjow snapped his fingers forcing the hollows to attack the four heroes.


End file.
